chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Celt
Celt is the protangonist of the story What was Lost by Troutking. He was brought into the game by the norse trickster god, Loki. Celt was transformed into a bugbear upon arrival. Canon Status: Canon Main Theme: You Were Young When You Were Young by The Killers Character Celt stands around 8' 5" and weighs in around 225lbs as a bugbear. He has brown fur covering a good portion of his body. The hair tends to stick outwards from the face and sometimes cover his wedge shaped ears. He has a black nose much like a dog and has a fang that usually sticks out from his mouth. His skin is a light yellow hue and his eyes are brown. Celt's attire generally consists of a tanned brown overcoat, tattered blue pants with a belt, and bandages on his feet. His right arm is mechanical. It's primarily made of Uru, a extremely rare mineral on Equestria but slightly less so on Asgard where it was forged. The arm is a tarnished iron color. There is a symbol of a bishop imprinted on the shoulder of the arm and a hidden blade that slides out through near the wrist area. He also carries a gem crossbow on his back with various runes to allow it to shoot elemental types. Personality Celt's attitude is generally a light hearted asshole. He tends to make snarky and sarcastic remarks that usually get him in trouble. He however can be manipulative and cold at times. When facing murders he tends to act as if they are nothing and treats them as such. An example of such would be him torturing one of the leaders of the Brother's Black Gang. He uses a crap attitude towards most things as a sort of shield for himself. Due to relative young age, he is still going through puberty and the stress of the entire game has made him create this jerkass image of himself. Underneath all the sarcasm and the assholelyness is a nice person. He has a soft spot for children being bullied or stopped because of disabilities or conditions. He still allows his childish side take over sometimes which leads to brash decisions or irresponsible actions. He now has a like for tea. His hobbies used to include drawing and playing the saxophone before haveing his armed taken off. Hates abusers of children, those who ruin christmas, his parents, and fate for unjustly taking his arm. History Before he came to Equestria and before he lost his arm, Celt was raised like a normal child. He was nothing special and went to a normal school. He enjoyed science and english the most of all the subjects. During english he took an extra course to learn latin and cultures associated with them. He grew up as only child with a very small group of friends. Those friends abandoned him after he lost his arm in the falling building. While under the building Celt saw quite a few bodies and thus recieved trauma for it. He was sent to therapy after he had a month of nightmares of the bodies. He has now completly forgotten about the bodies and the nightmares have stopped. After a while Celt became the target for the local bullies. He was tormented for the next several years until he was taken to the game by Loki. Powers and abilities * Celt's bugbear body has above average strength of a human. However Celt's arm is capable of nearly impossible weight but due to Celt not being made of Uru the arm is limited in what it can lift without breaking Celt's back. The arm feels no pain so he capbale of crushing rocks into pebbles. * Celt is capable of running above the average speed of a human. * Celt due to being a bugbear and the piece of Loki is exceptional at sneaking and deciet. * Celt's magical abilities stem from his arm and his crossbow. His arm converts any lie he tells into mana energy and then stores it. The crossbow can tap into that power and use it to fuel the bolts it fires. The arm also slowly generates it's own magic to fill it's backup reserves. Without magic the arm becomes less responsive to Celt. * Celt has lowlight vision, improved hearing, fur to keep him warm, tougher bone and skin structure, generally improved speed and motor control. Equipment * Celt has two primary weapons that he uses throughout the story. ** Spellslinger: This is Celt's crossbow. The bow itself is made of a special gem found in the Asgardian planes of existance. It can act like a normal gem but the runes in both Celt's arm and the crossbow allow unique interaction between the two. The crossbow may draw power from Celt's crossbow and use it for bolts which activate on the command of a latin word. The runes on the crossbow allow for 8 elements to be fired. The elements are light, dark, earth, wind, fire, water, lightning and poison. ** If fired the bolt will proceed in an arc. The more of that element in an area where it is cast the stronger it can become. If a bolt is prematurely removed from the crossbow without pulling the trigger then it will become unstable. After awhile the bolt will explode releasing all of the magical energy inside of it. * Hidden Blade: This is Celt's second weapon. It is a blade built into his arm that comes out at his command. The blade is made of uru and forged by Dwarfs of Asgard to insure quality. It also hold an enchantment to retain it's sharpeness. * Fenrir, the god wolf... Relationships Friends *Twitch, the changeling *Fenrir, the god wolf *Owl, the bast *Himself Enemies *Maelstrom *Tenbrion *Shining Armor *Bounty Hunters *Himself Love Interests *'HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!' Appearance in Other Stories Canon * Griffin the Griffin * Fist Full of Iron Deuterocanon *The Blue Stranger, the Red Curtain *From Nobody to Knightmare Non-Canon/Unsorted *Puppy Love's Chess Game *Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters! Trivia * Celt's favourite food is gingersnaps. * The fake name Celt uses (Adam Bugear) is meant to sound like "a damn bugbear" * Celt is a fan of Edgar Allen Poe (due to his english teacher) Quotes *"Ahem... HOLY SHIT IS THAT A DISTRACTION!" Celt to a Dragon *"I am going to be your judge, jury and excutioner. I find you guilty... for rigging the game of life." Celt to the leader of the crime syndicate. Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Protagonist Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Canon